Heart-Shaped Bruises
by BrendaBites
Summary: AU: They've been in the orphanage since they were kids, and though Jenny is fully capable of making other friends, Julian won't have it, She's his and only his. A story with a much more possessive, and darker Julian. (Inspired by another fanfic, Broken Hearts on Canvas)
1. Chapter 1

Jenny didn't say a word. She didn't cry out or even complain as Julian hoovered over her. She watched his face carefully, there was something beautiful about the way his expression changed.

His face would always start off looking determined, his eyes glowed dark as they roamed over her body...and then the pushing began. Julian would whisper things into her ear, closing his eyes and letting his white blond hair tickle the side of her cheek.

It always felt wrong at first, like when Jenny tried to fit the wrong puzzle piece in a place it didn't belong. It felt wrong when the bed creaked underneath them, and the headboard hit the wall behind them.

The kissing, the touching, the sounds. They were all wrong.

Julian always assured her, always whispered into her ear, "_You feels so good," _and Jenny always resisted the urge to scream out, "_No, no, it's not good. This is bad."_

Jenny would hold on to Julian, as tightly as she could, and sometimes she would return his kisses. Julian liked that, he would moan and the headboard would hit the wall faster.

"I love you," he would tell her, his eyes looking like sharp glaciers. Jenny would repeat the words, because that was what Julian wanted to hear. She would say, "I love you too," and he would smile.

He would smile, a scary smile that made Jenny want to sink deeper into the bed sheets, but it also made her want to drag him down with her. She wanted Julian all around her, and she wanted him as far away as possible.

Julian's eyebrows would merge together, looking as if he was in heavy thought, and sometimes his mouth would go slack.

His mouth was something Jenny liked. It was soft and warm, it said things like, "You're beautiful," and "I want you."

Julian would only roll off her once they both found what they were looking for. The creaking would stop, and the headboard didn't crash with the wall anymore.

Julian would pant for a bit, and Jenny would be left breathing loudly, before the kisses began. He showered her with kisses, he held her close to him, and tell her that he would never let go. Jenny was sure he wouldn't, he always kept her close.

Jenny would tell him to go away, back to his own bedroom before they were caught, and Julian would react in one or two ways. Some days he groaned, holding her closer and trailing his fingers over her damp skin. "Mrs. Meyers won't come anytime soon, I'll leave in the morning."

Other days, when he was feeling uneasy, he would grit his teeth together and bury his nails into her skin. "You don't want me here Jenny? If you don't, just go ahead and say so," he'd say coldly.

Jenny always knew what to say, she had known him almost all her life and she knew how to react to his moods, she just didn't know when to expect them.

"Of course I want you," she'd reply, keeping her voice soft, "I'm just worried Mrs. Meyers will see us." Jenny would bury herself closer to Julian and continue with something like, "She won't let us be together if she ever finds out you sneak in here at night."

"Oh," he'd caress her again. "Well, I'll go back to my room once you've fallen asleep. We have chores in the morning."

Jenny would concentrate on trying to sleep. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she liked falling asleep in Julian's arms. They made her feel safe.

Sometimes, if she asked, or if Julian was in a bright enough mood, he'd sing her to sleep, or recite her favorite poems. She liked that. She liked hearing his voice, like water flowing softly over rocks, near her ear.

"Go to sleep Jenny," he'd whisper. "My sweet Jenny."

It was easy to fall comfortably in his arms, it almost didn't seem like they were both alone, if not for each other.

While the bed creaked, they weren't two kids who had nobody.

When they half moaned each others names, they weren't two kids who had nobody else to love them.

When Jenny fell asleep in his arms, she wasn't just some girl with no family.

When Julian kissed her goodnight, Jenny wasn't alone in a cold, scary orphanage.

With Julian, Jenny wasn't alone, she had somebody, somebody who loved her and would always love her. With Julian, Jenny wasn't in an orphanage, she was in the arms of a beautiful, scary boy who loved her and wanted her forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Dark themes and mentions of abuse.**

* * *

Since the first time Julian saw Jenny, he knew she wasn't like the rest of the kids at the orphanage.

She didn't fight for the left overs, or even scowl when another kid (usually Audrey) got special treatment. Jenny watched her surroundings with wide, innocent, green eyes and Julian watched her with eyes like a predator.

He loved the innocence she showed, the gullible way she trusted everyone, and the way she looked like a lost sheep amongst other sheep.

Julian first talked to Jenny when he found her alone in the small room they called the playroom. All the other kids had gone outside to play, it was a rare day they were allowed to go out and they always took advantage of them, except for Julian of course.

He hated being around all the other stupid kids, but he had considered going out today, _if _he saw Jenny had followed the crowd of kids.

She hadn't.

He saw her golden-like hair before anything else. She had been facing the shelf that was meant for books, but was really filled with toys.

"Jenny," he whispered, mostly to himself, before smiling.

She turned around, almost abruptly and smiled after seeing Julian, "Oh, it's you."

She said 'you' in the way that made Julian think she had seen him around the orphanage as much as he saw her. Julian didn't say a word, instead looked at her before tilting his head slightly.

"Audrey said I should come inside and get her a doll or something, so we can play, but I can't find any here..." she explained, looking uneasy with a wary smile.

He walked towards her, not taking his eyes off her, but she didn't look away like the other kids did. She squirmed under his gaze, but kept her eyes towards him.

Julian liked that. He liked that he made her nervous. "Audrey isn't worth playing with," he told her when he was only a couple feet away. His voice was strong, his tone giving out the same illusion of authority that adults had, though he couldn't have been more than a few years older than Jenny.

She reached up to his shoulders at least, Jenny guessed he was maybe ten years old.

"Why not?" she finally asked, her voice quieter than she had wanted.

"I don't like her," he said vaguely.

"Who _do _you like?"

Julian didn't answer the question, instead asked her, "How long have you been here?"

Jenny held up two small fingers, "Two days," she whispered.

Julian stared at her fingers, they looked small and delicate, they could easily be broken.

With that thought, Julian felt his heart pick up. "Have you seen all the orphanage?"

Jenny shook her head, ignoring the tugging in her stomach when she realized Julian was still looking at her fingers even after she dropped them.

"I'll show you around," he smiled, his eyes sparkling with something Jenny couldn't recognize.

He offered her his hand and when she took it, he gripped it tightly before running his thumb over her soft fingers.

So delicate, so soft.

He led her towards the boys side, but Jenny didn't say anything. She only breathed in through her mouth and focused on the hand that held hers.

"I should have told Audrey-"

"No," he interrupted. He didn't say anything else, just _no_ and Jenny didn't ask anything either, only followed him down the hall.

He finally reached a door and when he opened it, Jenny found it looked almost like her own room. "Wanna play a game?" he asked.

He looked like trouble, and though his lips were smiling, his eyes looked sharp.

The tightening on her hand made Jenny say, "Okay."

"Good," he replied, nodding like she passed some kind of test. "Lay down," he motioned for the bed in the middle of the almost empty room.

"But – What kind of game are we going to play?"

Julian smiled wider, "A fun game, you'll like it, I promise."

Jenny hadn't liked it, but she was scared to say so. "You can't tell anyone about this game," he told her sternly. "You can't play it with anyone else, and you can't mention it to anybody besides me."

Jenny nodded, her eyes still wide as they were when he began the game.

"Have you played it with other people?" she asked him quietly.

Julian's eyes hardened, "Not with anyone _here_."

"Then with who?"

He didn't answer right away, and when he did. it was in a hushed whisper, "Before I had to come here, I had a- he wasn't _really _my dad..." He didn't finish his sentence but he looked up at Jenny and smiled, "It's fun with you though."

Jenny didn't say she didn't think it was fun.

"I'll show you other games later," he smiled, leaning in closer to her, "You have to promise to play them with me."

Jenny didn't want to promise, but his hand snaked their way up her arm and she felt a pinch.

"You _have _to promise," his voice was tight, like the fingers around her skin.

"Okay," she pulled her arm away, "I promise."

Julian smiled again, "Good. I like you Jenny, you're not like the others here, and I think we're going to have a lot of fun here."

Jenny didn't mention how she saw that he wasn't like the others either.

Julian had always been different and Jenny was sure she never saw him act his age. He didn't play with the other kids, or even talked to them, unless it was to deliver threats.

There was one time Jenny remembered clearly.

The boy she knew as Tom had tried to talk to her, but Julian had came, shoving Tom away and glaring darkly at Jenny.

"I said you can only play with me," he whispered harshly.

"I – I wasn't playing with him," she blinked, but Julian didn't seem to hear.

Instead, Julian turned Tom and shoved him again to get his attention. "Jenny is _my _friend-"

Tom had looked almost as angry as Julian then, and pushed him back, "You don't _have _any friends, you _freak_."

Jenny had expected Julian to erupt with anger, not with laughter.

He laughed at Tom, and when he was done, he shook his head, a smile still on his eerily cheerful face, "You're going to regret that," he finally said, his voice low and amused.

Tom looked unnerved and walked away, muttering something about telling on him.

A week later Tom had accidentally tripped on the stairs that led to the basement, and apart from the small scrapes and bruises, he dislocated a shoulder.

He never bothered Jenny or Julian again.


	3. Chapter 3

There was something about the way Julian and Jenny interacted that made Mrs. Meyers uncomfortable. She had often tried to push them towards the other kids, but when that didn't work, she asked her daughter to help a bit, at least for a week to see how it would go. Audrey hadn't wanted to, but she, like Jenny and Julian at the time, was just a kid, one that was easily convinced.

It was needless to say, that week was one Julian detested.

"Can you _stop _following us around?" he growled at Audrey, who was looking startled already.

They had been sitting for breakfast one day when Audrey, their caretaker's daughter, had came around and sat with them. She had looked uneasy as she tried to start an easy enough conversation.

Julian didn't let Jenny answer any of the questions she asked, but even then, the girl stuck around.

Days later, when Julian thought she would tire of them, Audrey was still following them around, trying to start conversations or trying to find things they had in common.

The girl frowned, "I'm only trying to be friends!"

"Friends?" Julian smiled, the same smile he had when bad things happened. "Sounds good... Do friends play games with each other?"

Audrey blinked, mirroring the confused expression Jenny had. "Yes, yes they do."

"I have the perfect game, right Jenny?" he turned down to Jenny, who had her fingers interlocked with his own.

"I-"

"We can play it in the basement."

"We can't go in the basement," Audrey rolled her eyes.

Julian shrugged, "Maybe _you _can't. Jenny and I can go alone then," he pulled Jenny back and began to walk away.

"What game are we going to play Julian? The kind we play in your room?"

Julian scrunched his nose up, "Gross, not with Audrey. _Never_ with anyone else but each other, you know that Jenny."

"But then-"

"Audrey has been getting on my nerves," he whispered. "It's time to teach her a lesson."

Before Jenny could say anything, Audrey called from behind them, "Fine, I'll go to the basement with you. If mom finds us, I'll tell her it was _all _you."

"Fine," Julian smiled, leading the way down the basement.

When they reached the door, they walked down the stairs in what would have been silence if not for Audrey's exaggerated sighs. "It's so dirty down here," she muttered angrily, "What are we even going to _do?"_

_ "_You know," Julian began as they reached the bottom of the stairs. There was only a faint light in the basement, giving it a creepy vibe. Jenny stayed close to Julian as he continued, "There's magical elves who kill girls."  
Audrey's eyes hardened, while Jenny held on to Julian's hand tighter. "Shut up, that's not true."

"Whatever," he answered carelessly. "I was only remembering because of the girls who have been disappearing. Just two days ago, the girl next door went missing."

"Really?" Jenny whispered, looking around the basement.

Julian faced her and nodded, "Have you heard of the elves Jenny? They're scary, shorter than us but with claws almost as sharp as their teeth-"

"_Shut __up_," Audrey hissed. "You're such a liar!"

"They don't like to put up with girls without manners," Julian told Jenny, "They like to eat them."

"Eat them?" Jenny whimpered.

"Don't worry," he laughed softly, "You're safe Jenny, you always listen to what I tell you to do, the elves admire obedience."

"_O-be-di-ence_," Jenny repeated quietly. Julian liked to use words she'd never heard before, it made the eyes of all the other kids widen.

This time, Audrey was scowling, "He's not serious Jenny. He just wants to scare us."

"Why would I care to scare you?" he asked coldly. "If I wanted to scare you, I would have done it without the use of a fake story. These elves are real, and if you say they aren't, you'll only make them angry."

Audrey raised her chin, "I'm going to tell my mom-"

"You think she cares?" he sneered. "Does she even pay any attention to you? I think she's always busy with the other kids, at least she gets payed for them. You," he shook his head as if with pity, "She's stuck with _you_. I bet she took this job just to see kids she actually likes."

"That's not true," Audrey argued, though she didn't sound so sure. "Besides! My daddy _owns _this place-"

"And where is he?" Julian raised an eyebrow.

"He's traveling for work," Audrey replied.

Julian looked at Jenny and whispered loudly, "That's what Mrs. Meyers tells Audrey so she won't cry about the fact that _daddy _doesn't want to be with either of them."

Audrey lowered her eyes, "Neither of your parents wanted _either _of _you_."

Jenny dropped her gaze but said nothing.

"You're such an idiot Audrey," Julian said evenly. "You really shouldn't have said that. Now you've made Jenny sad."

"You're the one who-"

"I was still talking Audrey," Julian interrupted. "You really should learn some manners."

Audrey didn't say anything.

"Maybe the elves will teach them to you when they drag you away. I just hope you don't taste as bad as you look, just imagine how angry that would make them."

"Shut up, you guys can play whatever stupid game you want, I'm going upstairs."

"No," Julian stood in front of the stairs, blocking Audrey from leaving. "I don't think you are."

"Get out of my way," she growled, daring to shove him aside.

By pushing him, Jenny stumbled a bit. Julian stared directly into Audrey's eyes and whispered a word Jenny had never heard.

Audrey's eyes widened, and Jenny tried to repeat it, only her mouth didn't seem to be able to pronounce the same sounds he had. It was if the word was in another language.

"Get away!" Audrey screamed, trying to push him again.

This time, Julian let go of Jenny's hand and used both of his to push Audrey to the ground. "Go upstairs Jenny," he said. "Wait for me in my room."

Jenny nodded and gave an apologetic look back at Audrey before running up the stairs.

She didn't see Julian until what seemed like hours later.

He entered his room with a wide grin, "Audrey sends her apologies," he told her before sitting besides her.

"What did you do?" Jenny asked.

"I taught her a lesson," Julian shrugged. "But I also got an idea for another game."

Jenny felt her heart drop. She hated Julian's games.

"I'll pretend to be an elf, a handsome one, of course," he smiled, looking at Jenny, "You can be a gift given to me, like when they use to sacrifice virgins to the Gods."

Jenny didn't know what sacrifice, or virgins meant, but she nodded. "Does that mean you'll eat me?" she asked as an afterthought.

Julian grinned, "Duh, that's going to be the best part Jenny."

Jenny bit her lip, "Okay."

"Lay down on the bed Jenny," he said. "And you have to take your clothes off."

"My clothes?"

"I'm an elf," he reminded her, his tone showing how he was close to being irritated. "I have to _bite you_, not your stupid clothes, so take them _off."_

Jenny didn't argue, and soon Julian was crawling on top of her. He didn't do anything but run his lips over her skin and occasionally sinking his teeth into her skin, only to see how hard he could bite down before Jenny cried out.

He laughed softly when he grew bored of his game, "We can play this some other time, but we should go see if Audrey's back yet."

"Back?"

"Yes, Mrs. Meyers took her to the nurse when she wouldn't stop crying. She's such a baby. I'm glad you're not like her Jenny, else I might have kept _you _down there."


End file.
